


All The Little Lights

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Jake and Amy spend a rainy night at home.





	All The Little Lights

The fairy lights strung along the walls were the only thing illuminating the room, and the dull roar of the air conditioner was the only sound.

There had been a thunderstorm earlier that evening, leaving them stuck in the house to watch movies, cuddle, and make their way through a family size bag of potato chips. Though neither of them was complaining about that.

Amy was in nothing but an oversized t-shirt. Cuddling wasn’t the only the thing the two of them had gotten up to during the storm, and she felt there was no reason to change if he had already seen her naked, and Jake was in a pair of baggy grey sweatpants, his usually messy hair even more so as he ran his fingers through it again and again.

The night was calm and still, the storm outside subsided. They laid in bed beside each other, as if daring the other to reach out first.

Jake caved. He very clearly had little self control in most areas of his life, something Amy didn’t seem to mind one bit.

They were kissing again. It wasn’t long until Jake was flat on his back with Amy straddling his waist. She let her fingers trail their way down his body while they kissed, from his jaw to his chest and eventually tracing down his stomach. She felt the muscles there jump and tense, felt the corners of his mouth tug beneath her lips, and the way his hands left her lower back to take her wrists gently in his hands.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, pulling back.

“Nothing, I just…” he looked away, almost embarrassed, if the pink tint rising up his neck and face was any indication. “I’m just uh, really ticklish.” He looked up at her with a sheepish grin, the blush reaching the tip of his ears now.

His words took a minute to sink in before they brought a humongous grin upon her face. “Really?”

“But like it’s no big deal so we can just get back to kissing now if -”

His words were cut off by his own laughter as Amy’s sneaky fingers made their way on a mission to find every spot that made him squirm and squeal. God, how had she not figured this out sooner? She would have to make up for lost time, obviously…

“Oh, is that bad spot?” she asked teasingly, raising her eyebrows as his back arched off the bed, nearly bucking her off the bed entirely. The aforementioned spot happened to be under his arms, in case you were curious.

“Very!” he choked out in response.

It seemed that Jake was ticklish everywhere, and Amy couldn’t have been more delighted. Seriously, could he get any cuter?

And he wasn’t asking her to stop. No begging, pleading or swinging of limbs. Sure, he was squirming around like crazy, but there was no sign of him actually wanting her to stop.

And just like the thunder earlier that evening, and the sound of the air conditioner, Jake’s laughter roared out and filled the room and illuminated it metaphorically in a way the little lights simply couldn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> Tumblr: ticklishraspberries.tumblr.com  
> Ko-fi: https://ko-fi.com/V7V8FT1O


End file.
